


Sketches of a Demon and an Angel

by AngelthePluviophile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cas and crowley find your sketchbook, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Oneshot, Read it while you are lonely and hate your art, Reader is an artist, Sketchbook, fluffy with very mild mentioned angst, i think its funny but idk, im just the author, please enjoy, pretty much pure fluff, reader is slightly embarrassed but cas and crowley think its good, sam and dean show up for a hot minute, touches of attempted humor, you get complimented! and you deserve it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelthePluviophile/pseuds/AngelthePluviophile
Summary: Crowley finds your sketchbook and decides to take a peek. He makes the executive decision that Cas needs to see this too.





	Sketches of a Demon and an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyoo, what's up my dudes? I'm sad and lonely and decided to edit and publish this old requested fic from my Tumblr. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. I think this one just became my new favorite oneshot that I've done.

Crowley walked into the entrance of the room and leaned in the doorway with a bored expression. He glanced around and sighed. He had come to pester the Winchester's (and secretly hang out with you) but the only person in the bunker was Cas until you all got back. His dark eyes landed on a smallish black book on a chair. As this was a library, books were quite common, but this one was unlike the rest. Rather than being dusty, leather-bound and old, this one looked newer, spiral-bound, with a hard black cover. He had seen you doing something in it a few times when you were bored or absently listening to the details of a case. 

Crowley stared at the swirling alcohol in his glass, deciding whether he was curious enough to explore, before taking a step forward.

He picked up the book and examined it. It had beat-up edges but looked well taken care of. A small engraving at the bottom read your initials. You had gone out with Sam and Dean on a simple but distant salt and burn case, and wouldn't be back for another half hour at least. With a flick of his finger, he opened the journal. He was greeted with the rough sketch of a bird. He flipped the page and found similar drawings of trees, eyes, animals, and clothes.

He mumbled under his breath, "I didn't know (y/n) sketched..." 

He flipped through the pages absently until he stopped on a beautiful drawing of Sam. Judging by the hair length and date on the picture, it had been done quite a while back. The next page had a study on eyes, with Sam and Dean's being used as models. The next few pages contained the same type of material until a full body sketch of Cas with wings outstretched behind him came into view. 

"Oy, Feathers, come in here. I think you'll want to see this."

A few seconds went by before Castiel leaned into view. He saw Crowley holding the notebook and walked towards him. Crowley said nothing, instead showing him the front cover of the book (with your initials) and then opening it to the page he had stopped at. Cas's eyes got wide as he gently took the sketchbook from Crowley. His finger delicately traced the outline of his wings and he felt his breath catch in his throat at the broken halo that surrounded his head.

Cas and Crowley sat at a table in the library and poured over your work for the next half hour. Crowley gave a small, sharp intake of breath when he turned the page to find a detailed drawing of himself sitting at his throne with a drink in hand. He laughed at a colored, cartoonish drawing of himself with actual devil horns and a tail. Every time he found himself in the journal he was touched by the amount of attention to detail and, honestly, love that was given to each study. Cas kept going back to an abstract sketch of himself, looking at the sky with broken wings cascading into nothingness behind him. There wasn't much talking aside from the occasional laugh or off comment. On the most recent page, near the end of the journal, was a rough, realistic sketch of them both with their respective stereotypical components (wings and horns and halos and tails). They were facing back-to-back, away from each other, Crowley looking down and Castiel gazing at the sky, both with tears streaming down their cheeks. After a few moments, the meaning of the image sunk in and the sound of an impala was heard pulling into the lengthy driveway.

\-------

You shut the Impala's door with a thick thud. Your bag over one shoulder and a smile on your face.

"The look on your face was priceless, Sammy! C'mon (y/n), you agree right?" 

"I dunno Dean, don't you think we could say the same about you? At least Sam kept his mouth closed and wasn't gaping like a fish when they caught us." 

"Oh shut up," He opened the door for you, "at least I didn't drop my shovel."

Sam chimed in, "Oh, would both of you grow up? You weren't even holding a shovel, Dean." 

You looked into the foyer and saw Cas waiting for you. Dean left for the kitchen and Sam took off for his room to shower before dinner. You walked up to Cas and gave him a hug which he returned quicker and with more force than usual. You released him and shot him a concerned look.

"Come with me, (y/n)."

You entered the library with your eyes landing immediately on Crowley sitting on the couch. He looked up as you walked in, Castiel trailing in behind you. Your eyes sparkled as you smiled at him. You were still confused until you scanned over him, looking until your deep (y/e/c) eyes found his hands, in which your sketchbook was held. Your cheeks turned pink as you rushed forward to take it from his hands. 

"Where did you find that?" You choked out quickly.

He stopped you from taking it by grabbing your wrist gently. Cas softly pushed your waist in one hand, shoulder in the other, and sat you down, sitting beside you.

"Don't worry Love, you left it on the chair when you went out."

"He looked through it briefly, then called me in when he found a drawing of me." Cas explained, "Your work is beautiful."

"I can explain! I just- wait, you think so?" You looked between them, embarrassed and thoroughly confused. You thought they would find it creepy that you had been staring at them and doodling dumb pictures of them. You wanted to cringe at the memory of a cartoony comic about Sam's hair length, Cas and Dean's tendency to stare at each other, and Crowley dressed as a pirate.

Crowley gave the book back to you with a laugh, "Of course! Your work is amazing! If I didn't know better I'd say you sold your soul to get a talent like that." He winked.

Castiel sent a glare in his direction before glancing back to you, "What he means is, your work is very skilled. How long have you been drawing?"

"Oh, well uhh... I've been doodling since I was little." You opened the sketchbook with a slightly shaky hand. You showed them your sketches while giving a small explanation for each. You calmed down as you realized that they really enjoyed the pieces of them that you had captured on the pages. You still felt silly though.

Crowley turned towards you, "Have you shown Tall and Taller these yet?"

You glanced down, "No, I was afraid they might get weirded out."

"You should show Sam and Dean your creations. They would be honored to be depicted in such beautifully detailed art. I know I speak for both of us when I say that I am glad to be captured as you have us. It shows a subtlety and perceptiveness not usually seen. Also, I believe that you have seen something in each of us that others have not." Cas looked to Crowley, who nodded. He then stood up. Crowley stood up with you and together you three walked towards the kitchen where Sam and Dean were having dinner.


End file.
